Réflexion matinale
by SeriesAddict76
Summary: Petit Os dans lequel Kate se réveil et plonge dans ses souvenirs des 5 dernières années


**Bonsoir, je poste ma première Fanfic, je n'avais pas d'idée bien définie juste l'image de Kate qui se réveil, ca a donné ca. J'aimerai des avis aussi bien positifs que négatifs ca fais avancer.**

**Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiens, ce que je regrette fortement surtout concernant Castle !**

**Enfin trêves de plaisanteries laissons place a l'histoire…**

**PS : Je me suis relue de nombreuse fois mas je suis sure que de nombreuse fautes subsistes, je m'en excuse d'avance**

Il était seulement 7h du matin quand un rayon de soleil caressa le visage d'une des détective les plus réputée de NY, pourtant ce simple rai de lumière suffit à la réveiller. Lorsque Kate ouvrit les yeux se fut pour trouver son amant et mari endormis, un sourire éclaira son visage a cette vision. Elle se sentait tellement chanceuse. Après plusieurs années à se faire mutuellement souffrir ils avaient réussis à s'avouer leurs sentiments et malgré quelques disputes ils ne s'étaient plus quittés.

C'était-il y'a 5 ans maintenant, mais c'était gravé dans la mémoire de Kate. Depuis tant de d'évènement c'était passé, tout d'abord son emménagement au loft, Rick avait dû y allé avec tact et redoubler d'imagination pour la convaincre, en effet malgré l'aveu de leurs sentiment Beckett éprouvé toujours des craintes face à cette relation et avait peur qu'ils aillent trop vite. Castle avait réussi à la convaincre en lui démontrant qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps au loft, qu'elle possédait plus d'affaire chez lui que chez elle à présent et avait rajouter, avec un sourire taquin, que si elle déménageai ils auraient plus de temps pour les câlins. Kate avait levé les yeux au ciel à la dernière remarque mais avait finalement accepté la proposition de Castle cependant elle préférait garder encore un peu son appartement le temps de voir si il n'allait pas s'entre-tuer.

Quelques mois plus tard l'appartement de la détective était vendu et a partir là tout c'était enchainer très vite Rick l'avait demandé en mariage sur la Tour Eiffel durant leur vacances d'été. Trois mois plus tard le partenariat le plus surprenant de NY se disait oui les pieds dans l'eau, sur la plage privé de Castle aux Hampton, devant leurs familles et amis. Tous les deux ne souhaitaient rien d'extravagant mais plutôt quelque chose d'intimiste seulement entourés des personnes qu'ils leurs était chers.

Apres une fête dont chacun se souviendra, les deux jeunes mariés avaient décollé pour un petit tour du monde et c'est entre Moscou et New-Delhi que leurs fils, Noah, fut conçu. La grossesse avait été compliqué moralement pour Kate, elle se posait énormément de question et aurait aimé que sa mère la conseille et la rassure. Heureusement Castle avait été un d'un soutient essentiel ainsi que Martha. Mais c'est seulement lorsque elle avait tenu cet etre minuscule dans ses bras que tous ses doutes c'était effacés et avait laissés place à un amour inconditionnel.

De douces caresses la tirèrent de ces pensées et c'est un Castle encore tout endormi qui la regardait avec une tendresse dans le regard qui la faisait fondre à chaque fois

-Hey toi. Dit-il en l'embrassant chastement

- Hey sourit-elle

-Mini Beckett t'as réveillé ? Il lui avait demandait cela tout en caressant son ventre

Quesque ca l'énervait quand il appelait leur fille comme ça mais n'étant pas d'accord sur le prénom Rick l'avais surnommé ainsi. Kate était aujourd'hui enceinte de leur deuxième enfant, une petite fille. Elle abordait cette grossesse beaucoup plus sereinement bien que celle-ci la fatiguait énormément, leur fille été prédestiné à faire du foot ça c'était une certitude !

-Non le soleil finit elle par lui répondre

Des bruits étouffés se firent entendre à l'étage et c'est quelques instants plus tard qu'un petit garçon brun aux yeux vert fit son apparition dans la chambre.

Hey mon poussin vient nous faire un câlin. L'attira Beckett

J'ai fait un cauchemar sanglota-il

Noah se glissa entre ses deux parents qu'ils l'enserrèrent pour le consoler. Après plusieurs minutes il releva la tête des bras protecteurs de ses parents et s'exclama qu'il avait faim avec une moue adorable sur le visage.

-Pas de doute c'est ton fils ! Rigola Kate tout en se levant pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Suivis de près par Noah.

Quelque instants plus tard Rick les rejoignit et c'est en les trouvant en train de rigoler, Kate cuisant des pancakes et son fils sur un tabouret en train de faire des grimaces pour faire rire sa mère qu'ils se sentit complet et a cet instant qu'il ne lui manquait absolument rien pour être heureux, il avait l'essentiel une famille.

FIN


End file.
